moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aggramar
(Active)}}Aggramar the Avenger was a titan and the former lieutenant of Sargeras. Biography Like all titans, Aggramar was born from a world-soul maturing within a planet in the Great Dark Beyond. Though it is not known when exactly he was born in relation to the other members of the Pantheon, what is known is that he was relatively inexperienced in battle when first sent to aid the Pantheon's champion, Sargeras, in his hunt for the demons who threatened the Pantheon's work. Aggramar proved a quick study and soon earned Sargeras' admiration, and became the warrior's trusted lieutenant. The two fought shoulder to shoulder against the endless demons of the Twisting Nether, and together they soon brought peace to the cosmos. Azeroth Eventually, Sargeras left the Pantheon over an argument about how to handle the Void corrupting nascent world-souls. During one of Aggramar's long journeys after Sargeras left, he suddenly sensed the tranquil dreams of a powerful world-soul emanating from the distant reaches of the Great Dark. When he reached the planet, however, he was horrified to find that Old Gods had already infested the world and shrouded its skies in a layer of Void energies. Realizing that Sargeras had been right about the plans of the Old Gods and their void lord masters, Aggramar immediately returned to the Pantheon to inform them of his discovery. He urged the other titans to take action immediately in order to save the nascent world-soul, which would later become known as Azeroth. Eonar the Life-Binder was quick to side with Aggramar, and managed to convince the rest of the Pantheon to save this lost sibling of theirs. Due to the titans' colossal size, Aggramar feared that if the Pantheon were to take action directly, they would irrevocably damage, or even kill, the world-soul, and so instead he proposed the creation of the titan-forged to do battle in their stead. As the other members of the Pantheon imbued part of their powers into the keepers, the greatest of the titan-forged, Aggramar imparted his courage and strength to Tyr, who would become the greatest warrior of the titan-forged. Draenor After Sargeras stormed away from the Pantheon, Aggramar continued his quest alone. His mission eventually took him near Draenor, a world not yet discovered by the titans. He lingered among the vast emptiness of the world, listening for the dreams of a world-soul, but heard none. Nonetheless, the planet intrigued him, for he had never seen a place of such voracious and diverse plant life or of such untamed savagery. However, the more he observed the massive botanical hivemind of the Evergrowth, the more he foresaw doom in Draenor's future. If left unchecked, the Evergrowth would consume everything on the world, including the elemental spirits, eventually even devouring itself and leaving Draenor an empty wasteland devoid of life. Aggramar's natural affinity for order compelled him to take action, but he did not wish to completely destroy Draenor's plant life, only to temper it. Thus, he would need to neutralize the Sporemounds, the heart of the Evergrowth's power. The titan considered destroying the Sporemounds himself, but since his power was so great it risked irreparably damaging or even shattering Draenor and because he could not stand guard over the world forever, he instead decided to create a mighty servant in his own image to uproot the Sporemounds. Aggramar swept his colossal hand over the world and wove its fire, air, earth, and water energies into a massive elemental storm. He channeled the roaring tempest into Draenor's largest mountain, sending the energies blasting through the crust and causing shockwaves of force to echo around the globe. The mountain itself groaned to life and rose up on two colossal legs. Aggramar named his creation Grond, and he would serve as the titan warrior's hand on Draenor. At Aggramar's command, Grond set out to conquer the plants, and as he lumbered across the world, he carved and shaped the landscape to separate the Evergrowth. When he reached the nearest Sporemound, Grond defeated the creature with ease. As Grond fought the Sporemounds, pieces of his body fell off and came to life as the colossals due to the life essence that stirred within. Even though Grond was killed by Botaan, the final Sporemound, hope swelled within Aggramar at the sight of the colossals. They were not as mighty as Grond, but they were many and their shadows still loomed over the land. Aggramar crafted great discs inscribed with titan runes from the body of Grond and fused them to the colossals, creating armor that granted them strength and resilience. In the meantime, the Evergrowth had begun to retake lands Grond had taken from it. As Aggramar unleashed the colossals against Botaan and the genesaur - creatures that were pieces of the Sporemounds just as colossals were pieces of Grond - he felt a constellar dying somewhere in the Great Dark Beyond and left to investigate with the promise he would return one day. He never did. Legion Aggramar is present as an avatar on Argus, infused with the power of his soul corrupted by Sargeras. Aggramar's corruption was first revealed when Magni Bronzebeard, the Speaker of Azeroth, traveled to Argus with the forces of Azeroth. He received a vision from Argus's world-soul of Aggramar. Sargeras told Aggramar that the circle neared completion and the mortals must not stop the rebirth of the Pantheon, then ordered Aggramar to stop their incursion. In Krokuun, Aggramar arrived and assaulted the forces of the Army of the Light, forcing them to retreat. Later, Sargeras spoke to Aggramar as the latter watched the Coven of Shivarra torture the souls of Aman'Thul, Norgannon, Khaz'goroth, and Golganneth. Though they refused to be broken, Aggramar assured Sargeras that they would be soon. Sargeras told Aggramar that the essence of Eonar was still needed to ensure victory, and Aggramar promised that she would not escape. The Avatar of Aggramar serves as the penultimate boss of Antorus, the Burning Throne, where he watches over the world-soul of Argus in the name of Sargeras. After his defeat he is freed from Sargeras's grasp and joins his brothers at the Seat of the Pantheon to aid Azeroth's heroes against Argus the Unmaker. After Argus is defeated, Sargeras strikes out at Azeroth and wounds her heavily in Silithus. Immediately thereafter the Pantheon imprisons him within the Seat of the Pantheon. Illidan Stormrage, who stayed behind while his comrades left, serves as Sargeras's jailer. Notes Information/text taken from, all credits to them: * https://wow.gamepedia.com/Aggramar Category:Titan Category:Pantheon of Titans